


We do NOT talk about f**k club

by Khadgarfield



Series: The Rules of F**k Club [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Anduin is playing 5D chess, Double Penetration, I unironically want Genn to fuck me, Inappropriate Use of Healing Magic, M/M, Mathias is too nosey for his own good, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Unrequited Crush, bottom!Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield
Summary: Mathias Shaw had a pretty good idea what the fuck was going on.Mathias Shaw also knew that just because somethingshouldn’tbe happening didn’t mean that itwasn’thappening, and just because somethingwashappening didn’t mean that he had to put up with it.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Anduin Wrynn, Genn Greymane/Anduin Wrynn/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Rules of F**k Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097948
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	We do NOT talk about f**k club

Mathias Shaw had a pretty good idea what was going on.

It was more or less his job to know these things, and he had seen enough nonsense over the course of his career to understand that just because something _shouldn’t_ be happening didn’t mean that it _wasn’t_ happening _,_ and just because something _was_ happening didn’t mean that he had to put up with it. How he ought to broach the subject with the goal of ensuring it never happened again, however?

That was going to be a bit of a challenge.

Naturally, Mathias had been horrified the first time he had had an inkling of the situation. It had been at a state dinner, of all things, and despite his protests he had been seated at the important end of the table, with King Anduin Wrynn on one side, and King Genn Greymane on the other. More than once, he had thought the Gilnean had been looking in his direction, and every time it happened he had felt his heart attempt to leap up his throat and onto his plate. When he twisted around, however, to catch him watching, he saw that those cool grey-blue eyes were fixed on the profile of Anduin instead.

That was normal. Somewhat disappointing, but there was hardly anything unusual about it. The young king did possess a certain magnetism, after all - although he spoke gently, Mathias was aware that every other person at the table seemed to lose their place in conversation when he opened his mouth. It seemed as though all the people present were watching him from the corner of their eyes, waiting for him to do or say something and Mathias almost suspected they didn’t care what.

_They just want to bask in his light._

Maybe Mathias would too, if he was a more spiritual kind of man. As it were though, Mathias was _practical._ Impersonal. He didn’t much care about the bizarre, religio-sexual adoration his liege happened to inspire in random bystanders, outside of the way it impacted his work. He had never noticed Genn to be susceptible to Anduin’s nimbus before, and so he might have chalked the whole thing up to coincidence, if he hadn’t spotted the touch not twenty minutes later.

By this time, Anduin had risen from the table, and made to take a moments leave to relieve himself. His hand had rested on Genn’s shoulder when he leaned in to tell him something, a gesture familiar enough and surely safe, but the moment Genn’s hand had lifted to brush against his fingertips?

That was _very_ suspicious. Incriminating, even. At first Mathias had thought he was being ridiculous, having thoughts inspired by a jealously that he didn’t want to admit to himself,

BUT!

The touches just kept happening after that.

Mathias couldn’t _believe_ they were getting away with it! From a passing nudge of the shoulder in the hallways, to a light brush of contact over a map exchanging hands – he had even spotted Genn caress the small of the King’s back once, as they walked down the corridor to practice their sword skills. In the seconds after contact, Anduin would give Greymane a knowing smile, and the more Mathias thought about it the more ridiculous it seemed but he really could not deny that there it was. They were carrying on with it right there, in front of everyone, and once he knew what it was he was looking for the evidence was plain as day in front of his face.

It really was ridiculously inappropriate. Never even mind how upsetting it was, that the boy-king (who Mathias had grown to consider a close personal friend) had put the entire kingdom at risk by neglecting to check whether this constituted a good decision. Of course, Mathias would have been the first to tell him that it didn’t, and that was before he even factored in that the other person involved was also a King with his own considerable responsibilities. Of all the people in the city, of all the people even in the Keep _,_ Genn was the last person Mathias would have expected to behave like this. It was _outrageous_.

Maybe, though, Mathias also felt a little bit sorry for himself. He had always found cold comfort in knowing that Genn was married and therefore, would never even consider him as more than a colleague or friend. To see him now, drawn in by a pretty face with no consideration for the damage it could cause, hurt a bit. Or a lot. Mathias had thought Genn better bred than that, and he had thought that he personally had better taste - The old wolf was astute and austere at court, with an air of being discretely rugged around the edges of his respectability. Mathias had always found him dreadfully handsome, with features that remained strong and noble even in middle age. He would not have guessed his true age by his looks, but Mathias supposed the Worgen curse had benefited him in this regard, and Mathias had seen glimpses of his naked upper body enough for those roped arms and broad chest to haunt him and press against the secret inside himself that he had never dared to speak aloud.

_I want him to fuck me._

This was absolutely not an appropriate thought to have running unbridled through his mind. It was embarrassing. Frankly tragic. His foolish little crush had made him stupid, it seemed, and blind to the man’s disgraceful proclivities, and so, Mathias equipped with himself with this new knowledge and a healthy dose of indignance. He found himself observing their congress with all the critical skills of an over-committed scout on their first reconnaissance mission.

After a few weeks of watching, of employing all his senses to gauge their dynamic more accurately, Mathias had come to the conclusion that Genn Greymane was not only bedding the King, neither of them had any misgivings about it, either.

Now. It was Mathias Shaw’s job – no, his _vocation –_ to protect Stormwind and its crown from whatever threats that happened to arise, regardless of circumstance. Yes, there had been no word in his training about what to do exactly in _this_ situation, but Mathias knew he would figure something out. This was definitely a threat, after all - Anduin Wrynn was the King of this city, and he was only twenty. _Twenty_. He was powerful, yes, and smart as a whip, and he had been blessed more strength in the light than anyone Mathias had ever met, but he was still barely more than a child. Mathias had known that child since he was a baby. They hadn’t always been close, and indeed there were occasions the kings stubbornness had vexed him, but Mathias felt a strong sense of protectiveness for the man that possibly extended even beyond the borders of his professional commitment. If the house of nobles, or any of the other leaders of the alliance were to find out about this, then Anduin would almost certainly be deposed, and Genn would become even more of an exile than he already was.

Not that Mathias cared about Genn. Fuck that guy, so far as he was concerned. For both being some kind of a pervert, and for choosing young and vulnerable child over a willing and available man. 

Mathias was going to do something about this.

…

Mathias approached Anduin first, reasoning that if Genn had been the one taking advantage of the boy, it would be better to establish this before throwing around accusations like saronite grenades on the edge of a high platform. Knowing the king as he did, Mathias had no trouble catching him when he was by himself. Genn had made a habit of shadowing him like a loyal puppy lately, but Anduin always favored solitary prayer. When he took vigil at the cathedral of light on Friday evenings, he sent Genn away to visit with Mia at Olivia’s Pond. Considering what the two of them had been doing, though, it might have done the Gilnean some good to take a knee and make some atonements of his own.

“Your Majesty,” Mathias spotted Anduin sitting in the pews near the altar, and broached him quietly in the way that rogues were apt to do. Despite being irreligious, he still felt strange allowing his voice to shatter the silence that hung crystalline in the eaves of the church – perhaps on some level he was worried, that he would find himself smoten by some Naaru if he disturbed anything here at all. “Are you able to spare a moment? I need to discuss with you a matter of great importance.”

Despite his delicacy, or perhaps because of it, Anduin startled when Mathias sat beside him. It took a few seconds for him to register who he was.

“Spymaster?” His tone was quizzical, and under the calm and amicable expression on his face Mathias felt a ripple of annoyance that he had been disturbed. “What matter might this be? It must be turly grave, for you to interrupt my contemplation like this.”

Mathias inhaled deeply, cast his senses out to make sure there were no other people here in the cathedral to overhear them, and once he was satisfied that the two of them were alone he began to explain what had been recently on his mind.

“It’s a personal matter,” He began tentatively. “Not my own. Rather, this discussion concerns you. And your current… status.”

“Status?”

The King cocked his head at him in confusion. Usually, Mathias was skilled at being delicate, but he had never had to raise this particular subject with a twenty-year-old before. He wondered briefly if there had ever been a twenty-year-old in this precise situation before, let alone one he would have any need to confront, and decided that was unlikely.

He steeled himself, and picked his way carefully through the next few words that came out of his mouth.

“I have noticed King Greymane has been attending you more frequently lately. In some instances, during times you ought not need any attendance.”

The King’s eyes fluttered as he registered what it was his Spymaster was telling him, and although his expression remained neutral, he was not so august that his cheeks were immune to taking on a subtle hue.

“Genn is my friend,” He answered, and Mathias had interrogated enough people to hear the delicate defensive timbre in his throat.

“ _King Greymane_ is an ally to the alliance and a worthy advisor to you, your majesty. As it is my duty to identify and excise any liabilities to the crown, however, I am obliged to suggest you draw a line at that.”

“Or what?”

Anduin’s voice was soft, but clear, and it carried in the cathedral space much better than Mathias’ did. He could whisper, and it would still be apparent what he was saying even to someone at the very back of the nave.

“’Or what’ what?”

Mathias hadn’t expected that response. In fact, he had expected the king to falter the moment he realised what Mathias knew – tell him that Genn had forced him to do it, maybe. Assure him it was nothing of consequence, and he would put an end to it immediately. Mathias should have known though, that Anduin was not so spineless. He had been blinded by his own distaste for the situation, apparently, and assumed that the King would have listened to his suggestion uncritically. Anduin _was_ supposed to be an intelligent man, after all. A veritable voice of reason. But why had it not occurred to him even _once_ that what was going on here was absolutely indecent and potentially a catalyst for a major intra-faction war? The thought of what Tyrande would say if she found out made Mathias _feel_ the grey hairs sprouting around his temples.

“Or what if I don’t draw the line at that? Hypothetically?”

Anduin didn’t _sound_ insolent, but not sounding insolent didn’t mean that he wasn’t being insolent. Mathias stared at him, long and hard, and Anduin met his gaze with unwavering eyes, the colour of the midday sky.

“Hypothetically? Your majesty, surely you have thought about the ramifications of this. You are no fool. At least I had thought as much.”

This made Anduin laugh.

“Are you sure? I was foolish enough to think that you wouldn’t notice.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, hooking a loose thread of blonde hair behind his ear in an uncomfortably charming gesture. Mathias turned his face away, simultaneously unsettled by his attractiveness, and resenting the idea that anything went on in Stormwind city that he specifically wouldn’t know about. If it _did,_ then that meant that he wasn’t doing his job properly, and if he wasn’t doing his job properly then there was no way of knowing what ill fortune may possibly befall the King and the kingdom Mathias has sacrificed his whole life for. Either the King thought less of him than Mathias would like him to, or he thought a lot more of himself than he should.

It was uncharacteristic of the young man to act so pridefully. Perhaps he was picking up some of Genn’s less admirable traits?

“Yes,” Mathias responded, staring at the altar in the chancel. The sunlight pouring through the rose window glinted on the burnished gold candlesticks, lined up in a row along the top. “That was foolish of you, too.”

There was a gap, then, in which neither of them said anything. Mathias’ mind was clicking away like a gnomish invention, wondering where he should direct the conversation next. Should he just ask directly who was the instigator here? Or would it be better to try and establish what they hoped to achieve by carrying on in this manner? Maybe it would be best to just ask how Anduin could be convinced it needed to stop? Mathias was at a loss, which didn’t happen all that often, but he supposed it was inevitable from time to time.

Mathias took himself and the King by surprise, when the question he ultimately decided to ask was:

“What do you see in him?”

As if he hadn’t clocked up hundreds of hours watching the man himself, admiring this composure and how he spoke to people, and the way he moved his body when he was training for combat.

Anduin frowned almost as sternly as he did when he was in the middle of a war council.

“What do you mean by that? What’s wrong with him?”

This question was strange. Almost out of character. It was far too insecure, as though he felt Mathias was criticizing him for something he had no control over, even though fucking the king of Gilneas was actually something that Anduin had direct control over. Mathias entertained, for a moment, the chance that the young man in front of him was an imposter wearing his skin. As paranoid as it sounded, he knew far too well that this could _always_ be a possibility. This didn’t feel exactly like that though… Mathias could tell that the Anduin he was speaking with was the same Anduin born of his mother all those years ago, if only by the warmth that he radiated by merit of his accord with the light. Why it might be that he was being so evasive and touchy about the matter? Mathias did not know.

“Well for one, he’s married.”

Anduin just looked at him.

“Genn understands that his duty to me is his greatest charge.”

“Okay, how about this. He’s older than your father?”

“My father is dead.”

This time, Anduin was beginning to sound a little bit snappy. Anduin had never snapped at anyone in Mathias’s recent memory, and rather than convince Mathias that he was a King and therefore, was not to be questioned, it made the man seem more like a petulant child.

And then Mathias got it. He didn’t know how he could have been so stupid. Understanding the problem confronting Anduin Wrynn really should have been as simple as looking in the mirror, but instead he had spent so long over thinking things that it really did not occur to him that he and the young man were stuck in the exact same proverbial boat.

Anduin just plain fancied the fellow. In the way that any young person became starry eyed around someone attractive and unobtainable. The difference between Anduin and anyone else though, most notably between Anduin and Mathias, was that Anduin had the status and power to pursue his interest. Mathias did not. Recognizing this, all the unusual quirks in his behavior recently started to make sense.

“Oh,” was all Mathias could say. “Oh, right. My apologies.”

Did that mean that Genn might be the best one to talk to about stopping this? Anduin, clearly, would not listen to reason about it – he was too invested, and worse yet he was invested in the way of a nave navigating their first romantic entanglement. Mathias had thought, somewhat darkly, that the old wolf may have been taking advantage of the boy without his consent, but somehow the thought that he was taking advantage of the boy because he _knew_ he was willing seemed so much worse. Mathias was deep in thought, contemplating this, when beside him Anduin sighed from the deepest part of his chest.

“No, Spymaster. I should be apologizing to you. I am fully aware of how dangerous the situation is, and I am fully aware of how awkward this must be for you to know about it. That said, there is nothing you can say that will make it stop. I suggest you just stop trying.”

“Your majesty –“

Anduin held up a hand, cutting him off, and with a shift passing through him like the flourish of a cloak around a narrow street corner, the insecure and needy youth that had bemoaned the threat of losing his pet was gone. He was replaced by the king again, older than his years, demure and gracious and kind to a fault.

“Let it go, Spymaster. Purge it from your mind lest I do so on your behalf. If it truly possesses you that much, then by all means you are welcome to join us. I’m sure Genn will oblige.”

Mathias was so astonished by the proposal that the threat didn’t even register until much later.

“I what?”

“You are welcome to join us. Genn is a good lover. I can ensure you have a nice time.”

He said it like he actually believed Mathias would entertain the thought.

With his cheeks aflame, and his jaw tensed, Mathias stood up and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“Not happening, your majesty. Good day. May I suggest you pray _extra_ hard this evening, for my constitution in the wake of this discussion.”

He turned and stalked down the aisle towards the cathedral entrance. He heard the king call out behind him.

“I will pray you remember your station and your _duty_ to me _,_ Mathias.”

The heavy oak doors boomed as they closed in his wake.

…

Work was harder than usual for the next few days.

Mathias had a lot of paperwork to do, and a lot of meetings that required his specific brand of expert intelligence. Why it was that the king needed to know how many bandits there were in Moonbrook or how often Lor’themar groomed his beard, Mathias would never understand, but it wasn’t his place to argue and technically, this was what he was getting paid for during armistice. The worst part wasn’t even the completely mundane nature of the information he was providing, or the long hours of listening to political discussion. The worst part, unequivocally, was having to sit there and watch Genn Greymane watching Anduin, wearing an expression as steady and unreadable as the walls of Stormwind herself. More than once, Genn had spotted Mathias watching him, and keeping his face as straight as he could Mathias found himself _needing_ to stare him down. If the contact unsettled Genn, he did not show it - more often than not he would just heave a sigh and pull his gaze languidly away. Mathias hated that he blushed when Genn looked at him.

“We can always work out the finer details later?” Anduin turned his face up from the map of the eastern kingdoms, sprawled across the table, and watched as a murmur of assent passed around the circle of attendants. Mathias’ heart sunk. That meant there would be yet more meetings, and yet more hours spent hunched in this cold room with Greymane sitting less than three feet away. He remained in his seat as a rustle of activity stirred around him, the nobles and military leaders that packed the room were pulling themselves to their feet.

Mathias was tired. He was hungry and cold. Perhaps if he wasn’t these things, it would have been so much easier to just ignore what he caught a glimpse of in his peripheral, but as it were, he was, and it wasn’t.

Genn was hovering at Anduin’s shoulder as the meeting concluded, leaning in close to listen to something whispered in his ear. Rather than keep his hands to himself, though, or force them to remain somewhere proper, Mathias spotted him brush a touch against the middle of Anduin’s spine. The audacity of it all made his heart catch, and there was a second-hand moment of terror where he thought that _surely_ someone else much have seen that, but when no one said anything or did anything or even so much as glanced at them, that sense of terror was promptly replaced. A fierce grip of fury seized him, making his ears hot and his fists clench tightly. He watched with fire in his eyes as Greymane nodded discreetly, straightened himself, and made to slip out the chamber door.

How dare he?

How _dare_ he take advantage of a lovestruck young man, and worse yet put the entire future of the Alliance on the line, all in the name of wetting his dick? It wasn’t like Genn couldn’t have found a willing body elsewhere – Mathias himself would have been first in line to oblige him! Sure, the Spymaster wasn’t exactly supple and glamorous and blonde, but he had experience and discretion, and he liked to think he handled better than a barely post-pubescent virgin.

He tried not to think about the fact that Anduin Wrynn almost certainly was no virgin anymore.

Mathias stood up, sending his chair scraping against the flagstones, and strode after him. No one milling in the chamber noticed him, he was good at moving quickly and was light on his feet, and despite his head start It didn’t take Mathias long to catch Genn up. Backlit by the sunset, and described by his heavy coat, Genn cut a very characteristic silhouette in the empty corridors.

“King Greymane?” Mathias addressed him formally, deploying the last shred of respect he could muster for this deviant as he hurried close enough that he could speak without raising his voice. “Are you free at the moment? We need to talk.”

“Spymaster?”

Genn paused his stride, turning to meet Mathias face to face, and his eyes bore the same steadiness they had in the meeting chamber. From this close Mathias could smell the mountainous, ozone scent of his cologne.

“We need to talk,” Mathias repeated. “About the king.”

“The king? You mean Anduin?”

“No.” Mathias’s anger made him snippier than he should have been “King Mrgl-mrgrl.”

Genn blinked in surprise.

“Who?”

_Okay, pull it together Spymaster._

Mathias drew a deep, calming breath, and pressed his hand flat against his forehead. It was a comforting gesture, one that he usually only indulged in after a particularly trying day working with new recruits. It helped now too, if only a little.

“Of course, I mean King Anduin,” he managed eventually. “We need to talk about King Anduin, and you.”

Genn did not respond, still watching him with that stony expression. His inscrutability really was unmatched – he would have been an asset to the intelligence service, in some other timeline. Mathias sighed, and pushed his hand through his hair in exasperation.

“I don’t know how to put this tastefully,” he said, “So I will be as direct as possible. It has come to my attention that you, Genn, are fornicating with the King. And I just wanted to let you know that it needs to stop happening. Immediately.”

The open corridor was not an ideal place to be having this conversation. Clearly, Genn was aware of this too, because for the first time his stern façade faltered. Mathias saw his cheeks darken, a flicker of irritation lighting behind his eyes, and he glanced up and down the hallway briefly before he stepping closer. Close enough that Mathias could hear the growl that lifted off his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Spymaster.”

Genn towered above him, and the proximity at which he was standing was undeniably a threat. Mathias remembered what he was like in his wolfs skin. His size, and his strength, and the unparalelled sharpness of his teeth and claws. Mathias had never doubted his self-defense capabilities before, and he knew that if Genn did _anything_ to harm him there would be a diplomatic scandal so large it might match the one they were already sitting on, but still he felt a twist of fear in the shadow of this man’s power.

“Like fuck you don’t, Your Highness.”

He couldn’t let the other man know he was intimidated. Genn’s eyes narrowed, studying him closely, no doubt trying to read whether or not he was afraid. At least Mathias had faith in his ability to appear completely composed. A straight face competition between himself and Genn would probably be like watching two bricks sitting right next to one another.

“You should have said ‘fuck’ before, Spymaster. I’m _fucking_ the high king. ‘Fornicating’ makes you sound like you have the Ashbringer stuck in your ass.”

_Light._

Genn had _never_ spoken to him like that before. Usually, he was so well mannered and sensible. Mathias felt himself flush. He positively _hated_ how unexpectedly sexy it was.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me.” Genn maintained his deadpan expression, though the inferno in his pupils deepened the longer Mathias looked into them. “I realise it’s your duty to put your nose where it doesn’t belong, but I think the smart thing for you to do now is drop this. You do have a reputation for being clever, after all.”

Mathias scoffed.

“And you have a reputation for being dignified. But I fail to see the dignity in exploiting a child.”

“My apologies, I was not aware that being twenty years of age made one a child still.”

“How old are you Genn? Remind me? Even I am a child, to someone like you.”

Genn didn’t like that. Not one bit. With lightning fast reflexes, he seized Mathias by his hair, and wrenched his head back before the Spymaster could even register what was happening. With inhuman force Genn slammed him up against one of the rough stone walls of the corridor, and if it had been anyone else on Azeroth who had done such a thing, they would have been dead. As it were though, Genn’s strength was unlike anything Mathias had ever experienced before, and Genn knew Mathias far too well to allow him to retaliate. His spare hand closed around Mathias’s dagger before his own could, drawing it and holding it overhead, out of reach. Mathias did his best to twist out of his grip, but Genn forced his thigh between his legs to still him. Even his hands clawing at Genn’s forearm did nothing more than raise deep red scratches on his skin. Genn really was unmoveable. His voice was thick with the Worgen grouse when he spoke next.

“I know you rogues rely on the element of surprise to gain the upper hand in combat, but still I can’t help but be disappointed. Seems like you are all brains and no bite.”

“And you are all bite,” Mathias spat at him. “You _dog._ You realise how bad this will look for you if someone walks around that corner?”

“I regularly run the risk of being caught doing much worse.”

Mathias’ heart was racing. How many times had he fantasized about this moment? About what it would be like to have Genn Greymane pining him against a wall? Admittedly, all those fantasies had been in a somewhat different context, but still the memory stirred something and Mathias felt his loins betray him as Genn’s leg pressed harder between his thighs.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” Mathias gasped, his mask of composure slipping, and revealing something sensitive that he really didn’t want Genn to see. “It’s just sex. You could fuck _anyone._ It doesn’t have to be him.”

Genn’s expression softened for a moment, but it hardened again so fast that Mathias doubted he had even seen it. He shook his head.

“I like you, Mathias,” The Spymaster found the use of his first name disarming - Genn had always referred to him by his title, or sometimes in passing as ‘Master Shaw’. “I really do. I respect your work, and I value your friendship, but I do as Anduin commands me to. Just like you.”

His grip on Mathias’s hair tightened, and the pull on the roots sent a strange ripple of pleasure down Mathias’ spine.

“Duty over honor?” Mathias’ breathy voice gave him away entirely. Though he knew Genn could feel his dick was rock hard in spite himself.

“Perhaps. Does that make me less reputable than a royal spy?”

“I judge my own honor.”

“Then must be why you’re being so meddlesome. Does it stroke your honor to save the good little child from the big bad wolf? Or do you have other reasons to be concerned where I cum?”

He pressed his leg in more firmly, grinding it against the stiff line of Mathias’ cock. The Spymaster whimpered pathetically, unable to maintain any of his usual grace. When he did not respond, Genn made a short, derisive noise, and released him.

“You will come to the High Kings chamber tonight, after nine. Wear something comfortable. The three of us are going to need to discuss this properly.” Genn offered him back the handle of his knife. Chest heaving, face aflame, Mathias snatched it from him and rammed it back into the sheath at his waist.

“If you ever do that to me again, Genn, I will kill you.”

The king of Gilneas regarded him haughtily for a moment, and Mathias _hated_ how he still looked so composed. So regal. It was shocking to see his face break into a cool smile. One that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’d like to see you try.”

With that, he turned his back on him, and strode away. Mathias was left standing alone in the corridor, heart still racing, an erection more rigid than his dagger pressing against the front of his pants.

…

Mathias Shaw had to be losing his mind entirely. There really was no other reason he could think of, that could even begin to justify him being here.

The tower in which Anduin kept his rooms was usually heavily guarded, but tonight it was empty and Mathias could not pick up any signs of a watch. Mathias didn’t know who was in charge of the royal guardsmen, but he wondered if whoever it was was clued in on the situation, or if they had just been led to believe that sometimes, the king just wanted his people to take a night off.

Mathias knew that inside his bedchamber, though, the man had a better guard than any the military had to offer. One with claws and teeth that were honed on a battlefield, and a temper that Mathias found his mind returning to over and over again. The way Genn had spoken to him earlier that evening… Mathias had never been so aroused in his life. He tried hard not to think about that, though, as he squared his shoulders and raised his fist, and prepared to knock on the door.

“Come in,”

Anduin’s voice welcomed him before he could knock. He wondered briefly how he had known he was standing there, but then remembered that the acute Worgen senses lingered among the cursed ones even in human form. More than likely, Genn had heard him, and he wondered what other secrets about him Genn knew. Secrets he had garnered from reading his body, which apparently was even more traitorous than his mind was.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and entered.

“Good evening, Spymaster.”

Anduin looked pleased to see him, he sat up a little straighter from where he had lain on the bed, reclined against the heap of pillows and Genn’s broad chest. He was smaller out of armour or formal attire, though still more sturdy than Mathias was, and with his hair loose on his shoulders he looked like any boy from Westfall might, young and beautiful. His tresses were slightly rumpled, and Mathias knew with a flutter in his belly that Genn had been playing with it seconds before he had entered. He recalled the harsh way Genn had gripped his own hair – how unspeakably erotic it had been. Anduin did look sensual and luxuriant, his lips flushed and his nakedness concealed by a loose-fitting tunic. The kind that laced at the neck, and fell to the mids of his strong, tanned thighs.

“Good evening Your Majesty. And Genn.”

Genn, sitting on the bed dressed only in his shirt and breeches, seemed mildly amused by his slight. He closed the book he was reading, shooting Mathias that frosty little smile, and set it down gently on the bedside table.

Gilnean fairytails. Had Genn been reading to him?

“You’re early,” Genn told him.

“I had nothing better to do.”

Mathias wasn’t sure where to sit, or if he should even sit anywhere at all. A quick scan of the space revealed that there wasn’t much in the way of leisure room, outside the expansive four poster bed, unless he sat himself down at Anduin’s writing desk. This wasn’t half a bad idea – at the desk he would be far away from the two of them, and less likely to accidentally be drawn into whatever the fuck it was they wanted to do. He was making his way towards it when Anduin cleared his throat, and gestured that he should sit down on the edge of the mattress

“… Are you serious?” He asked. Anduin gave him a modest smile, and nodded. Mathias felt oddly like a captive, about to be cross examined. He sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, as far away from them as possible, and immediately Genn was asking him questions.

It _was_ an interrogation, then.

“Spymaster, do you know why you are here?”

“You said you wanted to talk to me.” He answered. Genn sighed.

Mathias watched, deeply nervous, as Genn and Anduin exchanged a lingering, poignant glance. He noted the way Anduin tilted his chin, how Genn’s eyes fluttered in acknowledgement, and his skin prickled when he realised that Anduin had just given an order and that Genn had every intent to oblige. What was it he had said to him earlier?

_I do as Anduin commands me to. Just like you._

Mathias jumped when Genn’s weight shifted on the mattress, and with the same effortless speed he had used to pin Mathias against the wall he seized Mathias by the wrist and hauled him closer. Mathias suddenly found himself inches from him, that fierce gaze locked on his face.

“You’re free to leave whenever you like.” Genn growled, and Mathias barely had a moment to process this before Genn was kissing him. Kissing him as deeply as he had ever _dreamed_ he would, with tongue and teeth and moustache, and the sensual creep of a warm hand slipping up his back

No, he couldn’t do this. Not with the King watching. Mathias tried sorely to convince himself that years of discreet desire meant nothing, and he actually came very close to preventing his shameful fantasies from getting the best of him. Unfortunately, when Genn bit down softly on his bottom lip and sent a shiver of pleasure skating over his skin, he knew it was a lost cause. Seized by a sudden storm of desire, Mathias brought his hands up to hold Genn’s face. He kissed him back like a horny teenager, sinking into his arms, and Mathias could have happily lain against him like this forever. Genn's scent filled his palate, and that thick, trained body was hot even through his clothes.

Anduin looked on with mild interest, and Mathias could feel him appraising the urgency of his grip and the rising color in his neck. Maybe he would have paused over this more, if he hadn’t been so overwhelmed by his own hunger. Mathias hadn’t been kissed for years and years, after all, and he had _never_ been kissed by someone so passionately before.

That’s not to say it wasn’t mortifying, though, how flustered Genn was able to make him. How helplessly he melted into his mouth. Mathias was conscious of Genn’s wedding ring, smooth metal pressing against the side of his cheek, and he became even more conscious of it as those hands edged over his shoulders and the small of his back, tucking under the hem of his shirt and pressing against his skin and _oh._

That felt good. So good, in fact, that it wrecked him, and a helpless whimper pulled from his chest. Anduin responded with a hum of satisfaction – Mathias could sense his shape moving, reaching for something on the side table and allowing Genn to pull Mathias closer to the middle of the bed. Strong arms hauled him up to straddle solid thighs. Genn’s forearms were bare, his sleeves rolled to his elbow to reveal coarse hair and a faded filigree of battle scars. Mathias felt an exchange of something going on around him – Anduin pressing a glass bottle into one of Genn’s hands.

_Lubricant?_

Mathias lost track of the thought, though. The King’s voice sounded like it was coming from far away, even though Mathias could sense he was right behind him.

“Are you able to get him undressed?” he asked.

“Of course,” Genn pulled back from the kiss, dragging his hands up Mathias’ sides and hauling his shirt with them. “Help me get the pants.”

Mathias let the pair of them handle him like he was a doll – he didn’t have enough strength in his heart to resist, and all his concerns had quietened to a hum like static at the back of his mind. Yes, this was thoroughly inappropriate. Yes, there would be a comprehensive global uproar should anyone find out. Yes, Mathias wasn’t convinced he would ever be able to confront either Anduin or Genn ever again.

And yet. Clever, gentle hands were tugging at the ties on his pants. Genn’s palms skimmed over his shoulders, under his arms, and across the butterfly of his back muscles before coming to rest on his tailbone. Mathias could feel Anduin’s breath tickling his nape, and his heart leapt for a moment when he thought he would feel a kiss there, too. Instead, the young man let his weight fall against Mathias’ spine, toned arms coiling across his chest, and notched his chin in the spot where Mathias’ shoulder met his neck. His hair fell in an opulent drape across Mathias’ skin. His body was freshly bathed, but there was the lingering odor of male sweat on him, and like many priests he wore a sweet, smoke scented oil on the insides of his wrists. Mathias had never smelled anything so sexy in his life. Next time he was forced to enter a cathedral, would he find himself beset by decidedly unholy desires?

Anduin’s cock pressed against the small of Mathias’ back, half hard, painfully intimate. Mathias whimpered as Genn’s touch shifted across his belly and teased the rough trail of hair that led below his navel. Somehow this was even more shameful than when Genn pinned him to the wall. Because Anduin was seeing it too now, perhaps? Because now they were both fully cognizant of why the Spymaster had been so troubled by their sordid little arrangement? It did feel quite vulnerable, to have them know he was envious. It felt even more vulnerable to realise he was also _jealous_ of them both _._ Jealous of Genn, a man he had never had the fortitude to approach, and jealous of Anduin, who he had always held up like a prize or a mirror, reflecting his beauty on Mathias by association. Had he _really_ been so brazen, as to believe either of them were truly his own?

As if to emphasize his ignorance, Genn leaned in close and delivered Anduin a short, chaste kiss to the tip of his nose. Mathias could see it from his peripheral, could see the way the young king seemed to quiver with delight at his gentleness, and the way that Genn too expressed a deep contentment in the curl at the corner of his mouth. They luxuriated so candidly in the satisfaction of one another it was almost brazen.

No, not almost. It _was_ brazen. Deeply so. Anduin made a soft noise, arms around Mathias’s chest tightening, and pushed them both closer so Genn could kiss him more intensely. Soon, Mathias could feel the line of a full erection against his back. It made his loins ache.

“Genn,” Anduin broke their kiss with an embarrassed laugh, as though he had only just realized they had company. “Stop. You’re distracting.”

“I’m distracting?” Genn repeated, but he sat back anyway, and gave Mathias a gentle shove. “Lie back, then, and let me take care of him.”

Mathias didn’t have time to think about what that meant. He figured it out, when he found himself being dragged backwards, his legs opened, and his already loosened trousers being peeled from his legs. Genn held his thighs open confidently, and Mathias’s face exploded into a blush when confronted by how hard he was. How much he was dripping in anticipation of the warm, wet caress of a tongue. Genn went down on him with ease, in a way that made Mathias think this _had_ to be a dream.

“Does it feel good?” Anduin’s whisper was unfamiliar, his voice much lower than usual and syrupy with lust. Mathias bit his lip hard and nodded, not trusting his voice as Genn traced his balls, let the head of Mathias’ cock rub the velveteen inside of his cheek. It was unspeakably good. Made even better by how forbidden it was. How completely debauched. Mathias watched as Anduin dropped a hand down, carding his fingers through the beautifully kept hair atop Genn’s head.

Mathias had to close his eyes. His vision was blurring, and if Genn was to look up and catch him watching his work Mathias might have died of humiliation. Anduin moaned in sympathy for his pleasure, and the sound of it sent a shudder through his muscles. Soon, Mathias thought he would cum.

Luckily, the man between his legs knew what to do about that. Oiled fingers, likely the product of that secret bottle passed between them, moved lower between Mathias’ legs and stroked gingerly at the place he would be breached. Mathias yielded for him, and it was obvious that Genn had done this before because he took as much care to pleasure him as he did to stretch him open. It was satisfying, to be filled with thick fingers so different from Mathias’ own, and he massaged his fingertips against the place Mathias liked the most with unmatched confidence. It made the Spymaster’s toes curl against the sheets, and the way Anduin’s breath caught made Mathias wonder what _he_ was like when he was being adored like this. Did he murmur praises to the man between his legs? Did he beg for more? Or did he keep his authority even in these private moments, and tell Genn _exactly_ how he liked to be satisfied?

Anduin’s teeth sunk softly into the side of his neck, and Mathias realized with a lurch that Genn Greymane really was about to fuck him. Genn Greymane, who had a handsome face and a wedding ring on his finger, and who carried himself with all the dignity and bearing of royalty… was really going to fuck the Spymaster of the Alliance like he was one of the doe eyed wenches, who lined up around the Keep for a chance to seduce someone of import.

Mathias was therefore shocked when he found himself being manhandled again. Genn sat back and removed his fingers, and somehow their bodies quickly found a new position even though they all seemed to have far too many arms and legs for the singular bed. Mathias landed against Genn’s chest again. He felt one of Anduin’s hands on his behind and the other, pulsing softly with the faint echo of magic, sliding between his thighs.

Mathias suddenly understood.

_Him?!_

Although he hadn’t had the clearest idea what to expect, when he had first arrived here this evening, Mathias knew for certain it wasn’t this. There was no way on Azeroth he could do it like this! This _had_ to break some law, or something, and _oh light_ if this happened then there really was no going back. This wasn’t just a matter of a wedding band, after all. This wasn’t just a political disaster waiting to happen. Anduin was a friend and his _boss._ The axis on which his entire universe was constructed. Would this ruin everything that he and his grandmother before him had fought to build in their name?

The blunt head of Anduin’s cock slid against his body, finding give and breaking him open with nearly no effort. The King seemed exceptionally satisfied with the way Mathias took him, groaning lowly and pausing only when he was buried inside to the hilt.

“Good?” Genn asked, as though Mathias wasn’t even there.

“Wonderful,” Came Anduin’s answer. “So good…”

The praise sent a rush of pleasure through him, consolidating around the pressure where Anduin was inside. Those tingling hands clasped over his hipbones, and with much of his weight against Genn’s chest Mathias hardly needed to hold himself up. This was fortunate – Mathias hadn’t been fucked for a long time, and he had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be stretched by something living and moving of its own volition. Wonderful enough that he wasn’t sure he would be able to bear his own weight...

Anduin gave a tentative thrust, milking a low groan from Mathias’ throat. Genn laughed in that haughty way a person did when they thought they were in control of a situation.

“Master Shaw likes it,” He said, shuffling against the pillows. Anduin hummed, draping himself over Mathias’s body like a cloak again, curling an arm around his throat as though taking him into a chokehold. Genn’s lips curled beneath his moustache, Matthias longed to kiss his mouth once more.

“Fuck you,” Was all that he could manage through gasping mouthfuls of air. It was Anduin’s turn to laugh now. He nosed the back of Mathias’s head, hips finding a shallow, steady rhythm, and it was delicious. Unthinkable. The _King_ was inside him right now. The high King of the Alliance, fucking him while Genn watched - A reverse on what he had thought and somehow, even more unspeakably forbidden.

“Impatient,” Anduin said. Whatever that meant.

Mathias found out _exactly_ what that meant soon after he had begun to find a rhythm, rocking himself onto Anduin’s hips and encouraging him to go deeper. Harder. Faster. Mathias was a restrained person with a deep sense of dignity, but in that moment, he wanted nothing more than for this young man to _destroy_ him. His focus was thrown off, though, when Genn reached between them and released his own length from the front of his breeches. Anduin paused, and pushed down on Mathias’s pelvis to reangle him. Mathias’ legs almost gave way when he felt Genn’s cockhead touch the place where he and Anduin were joined.

_No way. That would never fit._

Almost to spite him though, Anduin’s hand flared with warmth against his lumbar, and Genn pierced him in a single, fluid stroke. It did not hurt, but it _definitely_ winded him. That was the most sacrilegious use of the healing light Mathias had ever witnessed, but as that pooling holy heat in his lower body began to twist and eddy through his nerves, and Genn gave a shaking, blissful sigh, he thought he never wanted it to stop. Being stretched so much without the pain was very strange – Mathias felt as though he couldn’t breathe because the spaces where his lungs had been were now filled with cock.

Once Genn was inside him, Anduin seemed to shift completely, going from breathless and quiet to loud and wanton. Mathias could never have imagined, even in his wildest fantasies, the kinds of noises he made as Genn pushed his hips up in a short, sharp thrust. Mathias thought it probably did feel good, to have another cock rubbing against one's own in the confines of a tight body. Being that junction though? It was a lot. It was so much. Mathias thought if he didn’t catch a breath soon, he was going to die of it, and Genn was crowding him in front and Anduin was still clutching around him as though he was nothing but a golden cage. Mathias could feel every thick inch of Genn’s manhood pressing him open, with every rolling thrust there came a honeyed, dizzying pulse of healing magic shot into the root of his spine. The magic knotted through his guts, making his skin tingle with pleasure as much as the cocks inside him did, and probably poor Mathias would never be the same, after this. Fucking his boss was one thing, but having one’s boss and his lover use him as a glorified sex toy? It was as humiliating as it was delicious - that is to say, to the extreme.

Genn grunted softly, bringing a hand up to cradle the side of Mathias’s face. He brushed a chaste kiss over Mathias’s cheek, his exhalation strangely shaky.

“You never cease to impress me, Spymaster.”

Mathias felt himself flush with pride, and with shame. Behind him, Anduin moaned, his grip on Mathias’s chest tightening, his hips losing pace for a moment. Mathias realized with a heartleap that the boy must be close to climax. Did he intend to pull out? The idea of Genn fucking him full of Anduin’s cum was not something he had ever entertained before. Not something he would have thought he could think, without being stuck by lightening. His horny, sex-addled brain happened to love the idea though. Loved it so much that Mathias thought his heart might give out when Anduin froze in his shallow, irregular thrusts, and shuddered against his back.

 _“_ Oh, _Genn,_ ”

Genn let out a low keen, reaching past Mathias’s face to stroke the King’s hair back. Now overflowing with release, Mathias felt his vision begin to flicker. He almost couldn’t cope when all movement stopped, and Genn leaned in to kiss his King on the mouth. Mathias felt a sharp stab of envy again, but he didn’t have long to ruminate on it - Anduin let himself slide sideways, out of the knot of their bodies, and without hesitation Genn was pushing Mathias away and turning him over onto his knees. A firm hand pressed his chest down against the mattress, and he gasped when Genn pushed himself back inside.

He stopped having much in the way of a coherent thought, after that.

Genn, just as Mathias had thought, was an unspeakably good fuck. With one hand, he held Mathias’ pelvis steady for where he laid into him, and every powerful push of his hips seemed to strike the angle just right. Mathias was reduced to a gasping, shaking mess before he could help himself.

 _He’s fucking me,_ he thought, deep in the coffers of his mind. _After all this time, he’s finally fucking me._

It was this that brought him swiftly to climax. Easily the best orgasm he had ever had in his life. Release pulled through him in heady, deep waves, and thank the light that he was face down on the bed because he needed to bite the sheets like an animal in order to contain his shout. The hand between his shoulders moved to the back of his head, and Genn’s hand was shaking as it tied in the cropped hair there. His fingers dragged hard against Mathias’ scalp.

“ _Fuck,”_

As if Anduin hadn’t already made enough of a mess of him, Genn also finished without pulling out. When he finally deigned to remove himself, Mathias collapsed. He was thankful that neither of the other men forcibly moved him, allowing him a moment to catch his breath. It didn’t take him too long to recover enough, and realise he was lying in a huge wet mess.

“Fuck me,” he murmured, pushing himself upright. “I thought you said you wanted to _talk.”_

“So, let’s talk.” Anduin grinned, his hair splayed across the bed like a halo, his cheeks still pink from the exertion of sex. “What did you want to talk about?”

Mathias stared at him, at a loss for words. Genn sighed and dragged himself out of bed.

“Do you want a drink, Spymaster?” he was retying the laces of his pants, and he seemed to be back to his usual self already. Though Mathias did notice oil darkening the fabric that pulled over the fronts of his thighs.

“Water,” Mathias answered. Anduin asked for a glass of wine, before righting himself and beginning to tidy his hair. Mathias wasn’t sure he liked the way the boy kept glancing at him expectantly, his expression softened by something akin to... fondness? Appreciation?

“What?” Mathias asked, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to. Anduin laughed, and finished tying up his hair.

“You’re a good-looking man, Spymaster. Especially naked.”

_Light have mercy._

Mathias became aware he was still far too unclothed for his liking. Scrambling to hide himself, he pulled the sheets across his lap, and with a merry little chortle Anduin tossed him his shirt back.

“You’re a fiend,” he told the King. “You know that, right? You better fucking watch yourself, or your father will drag his bones out of the dust solely so he can clout you.”

“Who would have thought a master of daggers would keep his most potent venom on his tongue?”

Anduin seemed more amused by his words than troubled by them. Mathias’ retort was interrupted by Genn’s return.

“Water,” he said, pressing a sparkling glass of cool water into Mathias’ hand. He noticed that Genn’s fingers brushed against his as he passed it – intentional? Or a pleasant little accident?

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He handed Anduin his glass of wine, and took a seat again on the bed.

“It was good to have you,” he said gruffly. “and we are sorry that you got dragged into this.”

“You two _dragged_ me into this,” Mathias informed him loftily. “I just wanted to convince you to stop fucking. I suppose that’s not going to happen though.”

“Think of this as a consolation prize,” Anduin told him, and he was probably only half-joking at best. “I did mean it when I said you’re welcome to join us. Whenever you like.”

“And what if I don’t like?”

“Don’t you?”

Anduin raised his eyebrows, and for the first time Mathias felt his heart snag on something. Something about his lips, and his cheekbones, and the ethereal light shining in the depths of his eyes. Even Mathias, with all his analytical abilities, couldn’t specify what it was.

“... I will think about it.” He said stiffly, even though all three of them knew he had already made up his mind.

He downed his glass of water in one go.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i can explain.


End file.
